creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Demitri's Journal
January 14th, 1942 It’s a cold winter, snow falls outside, the crisp cool air fills the beautiful landscape of the Russian land. I work as a researcher in a Soviet Biological Warfare lab known as Vector State Research Center of Virology and Biotechnology. In Vector we test multiple biological and chemical weapons including Smallpox, Marburg virus, and Anthrax. We are going to test another chemical starting today, an unknown substance created in our labs, so it was referred to as M-V0024. This is a liquid chemical tastes, looks, and feels like water. What M-V0024 is supposed to do is turn the enemy into a slave, make it do only what it's told to do. In the lab we have ten captured Nazi spies, they were informed that if they did what they were told they would be freed. Every day at 10:00 PM we will give each subject a 7oz glass of M-V0024, the subjects believe it’s just regular water. -Demitri Afanasi January 23rd, 1942 It’s been about a week after we began testing and we have noticed a slight change in the subjects' behavior. One of the persons began mumbling to himself in the corner of the room, when we turned up the microphone he was recorded saying, “Only death will set mankind free from the bonds of earth.” Intrigued but not faltered, I put this aside and continued my studies. The other subjects were watching him closely, as if his ramblings inspired them. -Demitri Afanasi February 2nd, 1942 In the past couple of days, every subject has curled into a ball mumbling different things, some things they have said include: “Love is the strongest weapon for evil,” “God has abandoned us, we must make our own heaven,” and, “Death is the only answer.” Very intriguing stuff. I wonder if it's M-V0024 that’s making them say these things, or being locked in a lab with no one for company except for some Jew-hating co-workers. We continue to give each subject their regular dosage of M-V0024. -Demitri Afanasi February 23rd, 1942 Three weeks have gone by and the subjects are eating five times the normal rate, but they gain no weight. Actually, they are getting thinner. It appears that it takes so much energy to digest the negative calories in the M-V0024 that, even with the extra intake of food, they still don’t have enough energy to burn it all off. But this is only speculation. Today we put them on high lipid, protein and calorie diet to help with the digestion of M-V0024. -Demitri Afanasi March 1st, 1942 The subjects have changed a lot over these months: their skin has turned to a light grey, their eyes are bloodshot, pupils are dilated, severe hair loss, and increased heart rate. A co-worker of mine commented on their scary looks, saying they would intimidate Stalin himself. They have deep, dark bags under their eyes, and appear to have tooth loss as well. Some scientists are considering terminating the project, but the prisoners are still fascist, supremacist Nazis. The research continues. -Demitri Afanasi March 10th, 1942 The screaming. They won’t stop. I don’t know how much of it I can take. The subjects still won’t take our orders. They switch from constant mumbling about death being the answer, to blood curdling screams. I would have quit if they weren’t sedated, bound, and had their mouths taped shut. One of the subjects couldn’t breathe through their nose. He was taped and he began squirming on the floor, I could hear his screams through the tape, tears streamed down his cheeks, he squirmed for about five minutes before he just laid there, lifeless. He was cremated later, the other subjects didn’t seem to notice their comrade had died right in front of them. -Demitri Afanasi March 20th, 1942 Everything is going wrong. The subjects have gained in physical strength. They tore the tape off. They banged on the glass with their fists and some with their heads. We were watching them from behind and it began to crack. This glass can stop bullets, yet they break it with their bare hands. We created monsters. Their screams. I began to bleed from my ear. One of my partners shot himself in the throat—this was too much for him. We were going to evacuate the building, but they broke through the glass. They're too fast. They killed everything in sight. We couldn’t get out. I’m in a containment area with three other scientists. We have enough food to last us all about a month… God Help Us… -Demitri Afanasi March 22nd, 1942 Trapped in this containment area, I can hear those creatures trying to get in. They can smell our blood, and our fear. Out of the three scientists, I’m with one of who goes by the name Nicolai Petrenkos. He is fifty-three years old. He has four children and a wife. His youngest child’s birthday is today. Happy birthday, Aaron Petrenkos. The next scientist is Arina Benadikt. She is forty-three years old. Her only child died in war at twenty-six. So she devoted her life to helping her country. And the last scientist's name is Pankrati Oxana. He has no children, no wife, no family at all. He is the last of his family line. When he dies, so does the Oxana name. This is depressing. It’s only been two days since the subjects escaped, and I fear I may go insane. -Demitri Afanasi April 2nd, 1942 God, I can’t take it any more. We're almost out of food. I’m going to make a break for it. I will try to fight my way out. I have a revolver and a blade. If you find this notebook, you know what might be out there. These things can’t be stopped. If I don’t survive, then you must know that their bite is contagious. They have amazing strength. Don’t let them out. If they get out of this lab they might infect the entire world. All they want is death. They want everyone dead. May God be on my side. Goodbye. -Demitri Afanasi November 9th, 2011 Turns out they're smarter than we thought. I figured maybe I could outwit them. I was wrong. They are smarter than the average human. They got out. That is how I acquired this notebook. They have the ability to frame murder, rape. They can cause fires and know how to work even the most advanced machinery. God help us all. They began in Russia. It appears they're moving south, and I have even heard rumors of strange people boarding on a plane to the United States. This isn't good. Don't trust anyone, not even your closest family members. Nowhere is safe. -Nathan Callahan. United States Intelligence Retriever. Third Class Category:Diary/Journal Category:Military Category:Science Category:Monsters